Cyberstrike
by Harry2
Summary: While checking out a UNIT Base, a old foe raises its head.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who: Cyber Strike

By

Harry M VanHoudnos

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, M.A.S.K., or Star Trek. They are owned by the BBC, HASBRO, and the Rodenberry estate. I am just using them in this story._

_Premise: When the Cybermen invade a UNIT base, the Doctor must use all his skills to not only stop them, but prevent another disaster as well!_

Chapter 1

"I must say Brigadier Bambera, what you have told me of this base,_ Thunder Island_, it sounds very impressive" stated the Doctor in his 7th incarnation, as he, Ace, and Brigadier Winifred Bambera approached what looked like a island with a volcano in the middle of it.

"You should be Doctor. In many ways, you are responsible for the creation of this base" stated the Brigadier, as they got off the boat and headed onshore. "You see, while back, UNIT was going through their files, and realized that with the problems that we've had with the Silurians and the Sea-Devils, as well as the need for a mobile storage facility and tracking station, UNIT came to the realization that a special base was needed. We found the Doctor's notes for such a place, and now, we stand on it. Welcome to something you helped inspire Doctor" stated the UNIT officer.

"The Professor, responsible for creating this, Wicked" stated Ace, as the trio came up to the entrance to the base

{_In outer space, approaching earth orbit was a freighter. However, appearances were deceiving. Inside it, a small group of silver covered beings were controlling a ship hidden inside the freighter}_

As the trio landed on the island, they were escorted by UNIT personnel to the base of the volcano, which towered several stories high. At the base of the volcano, a pair of concealed doors opened up to allow entrance to the base. "That will be all Sergeant" said the Brigadier, as she returned the salute of the squadron leader. "Request designation please" came a female computerized voice from a nearby speaker. "Operations level, Access code Bambera-UNIT 49 Charlie 75 Tango" stated the female officer. "Access approved" came the reply, as the elevator that they were standing in began its decent.

"How far down are we going?" asked Ace, as she adjusted her backpack that she was carrying. "Operations is on level 6 of 10 at this base" replied Bambera. "What sort of work is done on the other levels?" Asked the Time Lord. "Some levels are used for laboratories for research. Others are used for staff quarters, supplies and communications" replied the Brigadier.

A few minutes later, the elevator doors opened up, and the trio entered the heart of the base: Operations. They were greeted by a young man, about 30, wearing a sidearm. "Welcome to Operations, Brigadier. I'm Sergeant-Major Jimenez. If you and your guests will follow me, Mr. Schmidt is waiting to give you a tour of the base" he said.

"Thank you Sergeant-Major. We don't want to keep Herr Schmidt waiting" she replied.

"Who is this Schmidt person that we're supposed to be meeting?" Asked Ace, as they moved through the base. "I was about to ask the same question myself Brigadier" stated the Doctor to Bambera. The female Brigadier spoke to them as they moved. "Schmidt is the designer, builder and part of the C and C personnel for this base" she revealed as they moved on.

Shortly afterwards, the trio arrived at a spacious office overlooking the operations r room. In the room was a man in his 30's, with blonde hair, blue eyes, standing about 6' tall. "Herr Schmidt, I'm Brigadier Winifred Bambera. This is the Doctor and his companion Ace. U.N.I.T. HQ in Geneva sent us here to inspect this new base" she stated.

{_In Space, the silver beings began to check weapons and other equipment as they approached Earth's tracking network.}_

Schmidt took a long look at the visitors to his office. There was Bambera: A tall, black woman in Army fatigues, Ace, a young woman with a back pack, leggings, and a coat with a multitude of patches on it. The third member (The Doctor, Bambera had called him) was a man about 5'4", dressed in brown plaid trousers, a quilted paisley vest with question marks on it, a dark brown coat, a white shirt with question marks on the collar tips, a panama hat with a dark band on it, and a umbrella with a question mark shaped handle.

"Well then Brigadier, shall we proceed to operations" he said with a slight German accent. With that, he escorted them to the operations room. "As you can see Brigadier, all aspects of _Thunder Island_ are controlled from here. No one can enter this base without the proper code phrase" he stated proudly.

"What about the power supply for such a base, and how do you manage to avoid detection?" enquired the Doctor. Schmidt turned toward Bambera: "How high is his security clearance?" he asked. "The Doctor is U.N.I.T.'s unofficial Scientific Advisor. He has clearance for all information regarding this base" answered Bambera, giving him a cold look. "Ach, you must be THE Doctor, the one I heard so much about when I was working on the plans for this base in Geneva" replied Schmidt. "The power supply," urged the Doctor, his patience starting to wear thin.

"Oh, Ja, _**Thunder Island**_ has two power sources. The Primary is using the Wind and the Sea to generate electrical energy. For a secondary/supplementary power supply, we use a small fusion generator that you left behind during one of you visits. As for detection," here Schmidt's face lit up. "We have a force field which we can change the polarity on, and we have a secondary force field which acts like a Stealth Field" he beamed.

"What's he saying Professor?" asked Ace, her face showing that she was not understanding anything that was being said. "He's saying that they can generate two protective energy fields: One deflects weapons and the other one makes the island invisible" answered the Doctor.

{_"Report" cam a deep commanding voice. "All is in readiness. The ships are prepared for launching. Weapons are at optimum" cam the reply. "Commence Phase One" came the reply from the deep voice.}_

"Unfortunately, you are correct Herr Doctor. When using the stealth field, we have to shut down all but the most important equipment" answered Schmidt.

Suddenly, a whistle came over the intercom. "Tracking A-1 reporting. We have a lunar freighter returning ahead of schedule and not responding to signals" came the voice.

Schmidt immediately grabbed a small com-link device from his belt. "This is Schmidt. What's the identification number and course of that freighter" he demanded, his accent coming to the forefront. "Freighter is registered as the Kiev. Records indicate that it was not supposed to leave Lunar Base till next week" came the answer. "Contact Luna. Find out what happened and confirm its course" roared Schmidt, as he ended communications.

"Is it always like this?" asked Bambera. "My apologizes Brigadier. I ask for top notch efficiency from my people, and I demand the same from myself" he answered. Just then, communications broke in again. "We've sent a squirt off to Luna about the Kiev. An answer should be coming back in about 10 minutes. As for her course, she's in a reentry course that will put her near this base."

Schmidt's face immediately went grim. "Communications, put me on base-wide intercom" As soon as he received the confirmation, he picked up his com-link. "Attention all personnel: This is Schmidt. We have a possible collision approaching from space. All personnel are to go to Condition Yellow. C and C go to standby. That is all"

{"_Phase one completed. Ready to shed disguise" said a higher voice. "Confirmed. I will contact the Controller" responded th3e deep voice. A few minutes later: "The Controller has given approval. Shed disguise and prepare for Phase Two.}_

"How much longer till you get a response back from Luna?" asked Bambera? "They should be getting a response any minute from there" responded the Doctor. "I'd feel better if I had some Nitro-9 in my bag" muttered Ace. Just then, communications reported back.

"We've gotten a response from Luna. They confirm that the Kiev is unloading supplies and relief personnel right now. And the supposed Kiev has made a course adjustment. They are no longer on a collision course. It looks like they plan to go into a geosynchronous orbit above here" was the report. Bambera turned toward Schmidt. "Well, what are you planning on doing now Schmidt?" she asked. Schmidt turned toward his com-link. "Who is on duty in tracking right now?" he asked as he contacted that section. "Henderson here sir. What do you need?" he asked. "Can you give us a visual on that ship that's approaching here?" Schmidt asked. "That should be no problem. I'll transfer the image to the main view screen" he answered. Observing this, Bambera nodded. This was preciously what she would have done in such a situation!

A minute later, on the main viewer, an image of the freighter appeared. The ship looked to be a typical freighter: Large, bulky, and scarred with micro meteor pit holes. "It looks to be a typical freighter" remarked Bambera. "Appearances can be deceiving" the Doctor retorted. "The TARDIS is a great example" added Ace. Schmidt turned and looked at the Doctor and Ace with fire in his eyes. "We are not here to discuss whether or not appearances are deceptive. We are trying to figure out what that ship is, and what it is doing going into an orbit over this base!" yelled Schmidt, his German accent coming to the forefront.

{_"We have begun to shed the disguise. We are in orbit over the objective" came a voice. "Excellent. Prepare for stage three" came the reply}_

On Thunder Island, personnel were doing their work on a higher state of readiness. In the control center, Schmidt, Brigadier Bambera, The Doctor, and Ace, were watching the view screen. "Why would a freighter assume a geo synchronous orbit around this base?" mused the Doctor aloud. "Perhaps a fault in the control system" responded Bambera. "Highly unlikely. These people are amongst the best pilots that we have" retorted Schmidt. "Perhaps it's observing us" suggested Ace. "Impossible!" retorted Schmidt. "Perhaps not" said the Doctor. "It might be that other races have decided that this area might make a good staging area for conquest" "Doctor, Schmidt, you might want to take a look at this" called out Bambera. As they took a look at the screen, they saw signs of the hull coming off!

{"_Is the invasion fleet ready?" asked the deep voiced silver being, who appeared to be in charge. "All is in readiness. Both the regular ships and the dummy ships are set for launch" came the answer. "That is good. On my signal, launch the ships" he stated. The second being gave a type of salute and left.}_

"It does make sense Doctor. Extra-terrestrials could use this base to observe the earth and eventually conquer it" mused Schmidt. He turned toward his com-link again. "Henderson, this is Schmidt. Can you give us an increased magnification on that ship?" he asked. "No problem. How much of an increase and where do you want it" replied Henderson. "10X magnification on the freighter" said Schmidt.

A few minutes later, the image on the screen improved. "I don't like the way that the hull on ship is falling off" said Schmidt. The Doctor was also looking intently at the image, when something connected in his mind. "Schmidt, can you have your people enlarge the image around the area that is falling off?" he asked, the Scottish accent starting to come to the front more than before. Schmidt gave him a look of indignation before putting the request in.

When the new image came in, the look on the Doctor's face grew grim. "Schmidt, I'd recommend that you put this base on full alert" he said. "And why is that?" snarled Schmidt, outraged at the way the Doctor was trying to take over. "If the Professor says to go to full alert, then do so" chimed in Ace, offering support to the Doctor. "Is there a reason for recommending the higher alert status Doctor?" asked Bambera.

"Yes. If you look at the area where the hull is falling off, you'll see that there is another ship under it. The emblem on that ship indicates its intention. _Thunder Island_ is about to be invaded" he answered. "Invaded? By whom?:" yelled Schmidt. The Doctor's one word answer quickly stopped Schmidt's tirade: Cybermen!

8


	2. Chapter 2

Cyber Strike

By

Harry M VanHoudnos

Part 2

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 _

"Cybermen? Nonsense! The Cybermen were destroyed in 1986 when Mondas was obliterated" Schmidt said with a tone of certainty in his voice.

"Nevertheless, Herr Schmidt, I tell you that the ship up there is a Cyber Warship ready to attack this base" retorted the Doctor.

"Professor, if we're dealing with the Cybermen won't we need either some gold or" here Ace's voice dropped a few notes "Maybe some Nitro 9?" she asked.

"Doctor, perhaps you had better explain some details about the Cybermen?" enquired Bambera.

The Doctor turned toward the female Brigadier. "You're right. I've been remiss in not giving the people here details about the threat of the Cybermen" he said.

"We all know the details about the Cybermen. They came from Earth's twin planet Mondas to reenergize their world. It failed, and Mondas disintegrated. End of story" said Schmidt rather pompously.

"WRONG! It wasn't the end of the story. They had found another world, a planet called Telos, from which they have sent forth other expeditions, to conquer more inhabited worlds. They are an evil plague which must be stopped!" the Doctor said, bursting Schmidt's pompousness.

Suddenly, a sound came over the intercom: "Attention! Personnel of _Thunder Island_. This is the Cyber Leader. You have one Earth hour to surrender your base or risk destruction. Resistance will be futile. It would be logical for you to surrender and avoid being made non-functional. That is all" said the deep, resounding voice.

"Well Herr Schmidt, what do you have to say about that!" said the Doctor, pointing toward the intercom.

Schmidt's face was serious as he activated his com-link. "Communications, I want a message sent to U.N.I.T Command in London and U.N.I.T. H.Q in Geneva. Message is as follows: 'Cybermen threatening _Thunder Island_. Requesting instructions and aid.' Sign my name to it, and squirt it off to both London and Geneva" he ordered.

"We can't comply Mr. Schmidt" came the reply from Communications.

"And why not?" roared Schmidt.

"Something is jamming our transmission frequencies. We can't get anything out" came the answer.

Schmidt nodded and then came to a decision. "Communications, put me on base wide intercom" He said. Upon receiving confirmation, Schmidt made the following announcement: "Attention all personnel. You may have heard the announcement by the Cybermen. Well, they are not going to get this base. We are going to condition Red, as of right now!"

Upon the announcement going out, sirens sounded all over the base. "Red Alert, Red Alert, all personnel to your battle stations. C + C personnel, report to your posts" came the call over the intercom. Within minutes, personnel were heading toward A.A. batteries, observation posts, wherever they were supposed to go to.

In his office, Schmidt was pacing back and forth. "Where are they? The defense system cannot go online without them" he muttered. "Just what are you muttering about?" asked Bambera. "To prevent the bases defense system from being activated for private use, all four members of the C +C personnel musts be present to activate the defense system" he answered. Just then, three other people entered Schmidt's office. "Sorry we're late Heinrich, but we got here ASAP" stated the female member of the group. "We can talk about that later. Right now we need to get the defense system up" he answered. With that, the quartet went to a room off of his office.

Inside the room were four consoles, with full masks above them, and four slots and a microphone. The consoles each had a radar screen, a gauge, and a column with a wheel on it. Schmidt entered first, followed by Brian Thomas, a slender dark haired young man from America, Neil Rodgers, a tall but heavy set man from Canada, and lastly Linda Mayes, a young, heavy set woman from England.

"All right folks, we know the procedure. Let's get on with it" snarled Schmidt. The other members of the group smiled, as they knew that he was often like this when under stress. Henrich then turned toward the microphone as the door opened again, and the trio of the Doctor, Ace, and Brigadier Bambera came in. "What are you people doing here?" asked Thomas

"They're U.N.I.T. observers" growled Schmidt in response. "And what are you four people doing in here?" asked the Brigadier, as her hand moved toward her holstered automatic. "We are about to put into effect our own defense system" answered Rogers.

Schmidt went to the microphone. "Computer, this is Heinrich Schmidt, controller of _Thunder Island. _Request activation of defense system" he said. "Voice recognition confirmed. Request authorization code and verification" responded the computer. Schmidt went to an open space in front of his console and inserted the ring he was wearing. "Request authorization code" said the computer. "Code Delta Niner Gamma Epsilon Niner Omega" answered Schmidt. "Sequence One set" answered the computer. Then Thomas inserted his ring into his console. "Computer, this is Brian Thomas. Code Beta Five Nine Delta, Nine, Two Gamma, Engage" he said. "Sequence two confirmed" said the computer. Then the female member of the group, Linda Mayes, went to her console. "Computer, this is Linda Mayes. Code Gemini, Five, Zebra, Zebra, Niner, One. Inserting ring now" she said, as she put the ring she was wearing into a spot on the console. Finally, Neil Rogers went to his console. "Computer, this is Neil Rogers. Code Beta, Zen, Zen, Delta, Zen One Five" he stated as he put his ring into his place in the console. "All activation codes in place. Final command code required" said the computer. Schmidt went to his mike and said two words: "ELMINATOR STRIKE!"

Upon these two words going into the computer, the four consoles lit up with tracking scopes. Schmidt's console had a silver mask with a full face shield. Thomas's console had a blue mask with shoulder pads and a yellow face shield. Linda's mask was square in shape, with a slit in the top, and red above the slit, with a blue face shield. Roger's mask was different from all the others. His was a full mask with black trim along a slit, with large yellow bulbs coming out of the side.

"What is all of this about!" yelled Bambera. Linda turned toward her. "What we are going to do Brigadier is to try and take out the Cybermen before they can land here" she said.

Onboard the Cyber ship, preparations were underway for launching the attack. "What are your instructions?" asked his Lieutenant. "We will ask for the human's response. If it is acceptable, we will land on the base and capture its personnel and process them. If it is not acceptable, we will attack, destroy its primitive defenses, and then process survivors. It is the logical thing to do" replied the Cyber Leader. Just then, a signal came into the Cyber ship. "Attention Cyber Leader, this is _Thunder Island_ calling. Please respond, over" went the call. "This is the Cyber Leader. Have you come to a decision" he responded. "We do have an answer for you. It is a single word:** NUTS!**" responded Schmidt, as he broke communications with the Cybermen. Both the Cyber Leader and Schmidt then said the same word: "ATTACK!"


	3. Chapter 3

_CyberStrike Part 3_

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

On _Thunder Island_ things were moving forward. A motorcycle took off toward the edge of the base. As it hit a small ramp, a startling metamorphosis occurred. The bike took off into the air, and skids came out of the belly of the bike. From the sides, the rotors of a helicopter appeared, the rear tire elevated, to become the tail rotor. Taking to the skies was a helicopter from inside the volcano. Once in the air, it too undertook a transformation.

Its skids went up into its belly, and a pair of wings appeared. Its rotors disappeared into the top of the craft, and a rudder formed in the back, as the helicopter changed into a jet fighter. A red Chevy Camaro and a grey Nissan ZX also left areas of the base. From the trunk area, a pair of small doors opened out, with rudders on each door. A set of engines ignited and the sports car took off, as its wheels rotated, to reveal wings on each wheel. The Camero also made a startling transformation: Its gullwing doors opened up, and a pair of wing blasters extended out. At the rear, a stabilizer appeared, along with a rudder. A jet engine in the back ignited, and it followed the others into the air.

Inside_ Thunder Island, _The four people at the consoles were operating their tracking sets and keeping a view on the Cyber ship. Suddenly, a group of small blips appeared near the Cyber ship.

"So, they've launched small craft to soften us up. Well, they'll be in for a rude awakening" muttered Schmidt, from inside his mask. He then turned toward the others. "Alright people, it's time to go to 'Defense Mode: MASK' "he said.

With that command going out, the three other masks descended upon the other members of the C and C group. Observing these happenings were Brigadier Bambera of UNIT, the 7th Doctor and his traveling companion, Ace. "Brigadier, what do they hope to accomplish?" asked Ace.

"Standard military tactics would be to inflict as much damage to them, with as little damage to themselves" answered Bambera.

"You are correct Brigadier" said Thomas. "We are using our remote controlled vehicles to take out the craft from the Cyber ship"

"You won't succeed" stated the Doctor.

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Rogers.

"Due to the fact that most of those craft are dummies, designed to divert you from the ships that do contain Cybermen" responded the Doctor.

"People, please remember that we do have a job to do" quietly cajoled Linda Mayes.

"JA, and don't forget it" roared Schmidt through his mask. With that, all four people returned to concentrating on their consoles. Secretly, Schmidt realized that the Doctor was right. For every ship that they took out, three more got through. Schmidt concluded that the only way to defeat the Cybermen would be on ground that they knew and could control. In effect, they would have to fight the Cybermen here on _Thunder Island_!

Thirty minutes into the battle, Schmidt turned toward the other members of the C and C group.

"Status report people" he said. As the reports came in, Schmidt's face underneath his mask grew grim. "Alright people, it's time to return to base" he said.

The response was immediate.

"What do you mean return" said Rogers.

"Please explain why we are to return?" enquired Linda.

"We are not winning. For every craft that we obliterate, three take its place. And we have no way of knowing just how many are empty ships, and how many did have Cybermen in them. The only way we can do that is to fight and destroy them on territory that we know and control. We must defeat them here on_ Thunder Island_!" replied Schmidt.

"Stop them here on _Thunder Island_! Schmidt, have you lost your mind!" snapped Rodgers.

"No, not at all. We have an expert on the Cybermen, who can advise us on what we need" said a very calm Schmidt.

"What proof do we have that he knows about Cybermen?" asked Thomas.

"He has had more encounters with both Cybermen and Daleks, according to Brigadier Leftbridge Stewart" responded Brigadier Bambera.

That news impressed all four members of the Command and Control group. Schmidt then turned toward the Doctor.

"Very well then, Doctor what do we do now?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Very well Schmidt. The first thing you need to do is have your vehicles do a gradual fall back to this base. Once they're back here, we'll handle the next step," stated the Doctor. Turning to Ace and Bambera, the Doctor stated at them with piercing eyes. "Brigadier, can you get Ace to a laboratory?" he enquired.

"I should, Doctor, but why?" she enquired.

"I think the Professor wants some Nitro 9 prepared. Wicked idea" answered Ace.

The Doctor nodded, and Bambera and Ace headed for the lab. "Now Schmidt, what sort of weapons do you have here?" he asked.

Schmidt raised his helm and turned toward the Doctor. "We have weapons from revolvers to automatic rifles, plus some anti-tank weapons. Calibers range from .25 to 7.65 millimeter in hand weapons to .25 cm in anti-tank" answered Schmidt.

"And all available in high explosive, silver, and/or gold" said Ms. Mayes. While the Doctor's face didn't change, his eyes lit up with hope.

Suddenly Linda Mayes turned toward Schmidt. "Condor and Manta are back in their hangars Controller," she reported.

"Very good Linda. You and Neil go to the armory and draw your personal sidearm and . . ."

At this point, the Doctor interrupted. "What sort of sidearm, and do you have gold bullets for them?" he snapped.

"Safari Arms .45 for myself, and a 9mm Beretta for Linda, and yes, we have gold ammunition for them," answered Neil Rogers.

"But why the interest in gold bullets Doctor?" Asked Brian Thomas.

"Because gold is the only substance on earth that interferes with the workings of the mechanisms of the Cybermen" replied the Doctor.

Just then, a light flashed on the console. "Last remaining vehicles are secure in their hangars" reported Thomas.

"Good. Now, you go to the armory and get your 9mm Browning and an Israeli .357 Desert Eagle for Bambera. If she's like most UNIT officers, she's carrying a Wembley .32 revolver" called out Schmidt.

As Thomas left, Schmidt went to a wall safe in the defense center. Upon opening the safe, he drew out a large automatic pistol: Jet black in color, with a 10.5" barrel, and a 6" silencer, plus a steel stock attached to it. "An Alaskan "Grizzly" AutoMag, Doctor. It holds seven .44 gold bullets per magazine. A normal AMP would blow a hole the size of a headlight in a normal human. Hopefully it will do the same to the Cybermen," stated Schmidt.

With that, he then picked up his com-link and activated. it. "Communications, this is Schmidt. Put me on base-wide intercom" he said. He then made a short speech: "My fellow _Thunder Island _personnel. We are under attack by an enemy most of us thought long extinct: The Cybermen. We've tried to stop them with the equipment we have, with no success. Therefore, we are going to have to have them come to us. As the Americans say, 'It's time to go Cybermen hunting!' "

And with that, he cut the link, put the AutoMag into a shoulder holder, snapped it on, and turned toward the Doctor. "And now, Doctor, we go to meet the Cybermen on our terms" he said, as he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Cyberstrike

Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

As Schmidt and the Doctor left the room, the coin-link on Schmidt's hip sounded. "Ja." Growled Schmidt.

"Gun Crew here sir. We've managed to knock down a few of the craft with the Anti Aircraft guns." A member of the crew reported.

"Sehr Gut. If you have any tube launchable missiles use them once the Cybermen have landed" replied the controller.

"That will probably be the last that you hear from them" said the Doctor.

"Und why not?" inquired Schmidt.

"Because the Cybermen will probably destroy the gun outposts the first chance that they get" savagely retorted the Doctor.

Schmidt shrugged his shoulders and adjusted the shoulder holster with the Auto-Mag. "They knew that there would be dangers manning those guns" said Schmidt.

"You're as unemotional as the Cybermen!" snapped the Time Lord. "Nein, Herr Doctor. I do care about my people. It's just that when people are hired for dangerous positions, they know it might cost them their lives" Schmidt answered.

Near the base of the Volcano, a number of craft landed. From out of them came several groups of Cybermen, each group lead by a Cyberleader, easily identifiable by the black color on his head tubes. . Finally, an even more impressive Cyberleader then the others appeared. He looked like most of the Cyberleader's but instead of black on his head tubes, he had a head piece that showed a slightly larger brain cavity than the rest., One of the Cyberleader's approached him.

"Report" came the deep bass voice.

"All units are in readiness. What are your orders Commander?"

The Cyber Commander turned toward the rest of the Cybermen. "Your orders are to secure this base, and capture as many organic beings as possible. We will use this base for further conquests. The organics will be converted into new Cybermen" spoke the commander. With that, the Cyberleader returned, and the Cybermen prepared to attack.

Suddenly, the Cybermen were scattered by an explosion. However, they quickly recovered only to be hit by another LAAW's rocket. As a third one was prepared, the Cybermen opened fire on the battery, annihilating it. "Damage report" called out the Cyber Commander. The report came back quickly: Of the 500 Cybermen that had landed, 20 had been destroyed. Damage was considered minor, so the Cybermen continued forward.

Schmidt was furious. "Two LAAW missiles and we only took out 4%! **ONLY 4%!** We have to do better than that!" he roared. Just then, Ace and Bambera returned from the lab with several aerosol cans. The look in Ace's eyes told the Time Lord all that he needed to know.

"How much?" the Doctor asked Ace.

"5 cans worth. Should be enough to blow the Cybermen from here to eternity" she replied.

Before Schmidt could get a better idea of how much explosive material Ace was talking about, an alarm sounded. The Cybermen had entered Thunder Island!

However, entering the base was one thing; capturing it was another. As the first group of Cybermen entered, they were met by a hail of 9mm and 5.56mm bullets from sub-machine guns and automatic rifles. However, for every Cybermen that fell, four or five people went down.

"Commander, report from the first squad. They have encountered strong strong resistance from the humans" reported a Cyber Scout.

"That was to be expected" replied the Cyber Commander;

"That is so, Commander. However, the humans are using gold bullets, and there is evidence of outside aid" stated the Scout.

That news did cause the Cyber Commander to reevaluate the plans for conquest. "What evidence is there of outside aid?" inquired the Commander.

"We have found evidence of aid on notes. The being giving them aid is listed as 'The Doctor' "answered the Scout.

"If our Arch Enemy, The Doctor, is involved, our plans may be changed. I will contact the Cyber Controller" stated the Cyber Commander, as he returned to the ship.

Inside the Thunder Island control room, Schmidt was growing angrier by the minute. "We are loosing people by the minute to these silver monsters! When do we take the offensive?!" shouted the Thunder Island Controller.

"As soon as we get a majority of them into an enclosed area. Then, we detonated the Nitro 9 along with some gold, and that will take out the Cybermen" said a calm Doctor.

Schmidt just shook his head. "I, for one, would prefer to prepare a final solution to this problem" said the controller, in a dark tone of voice.

"And what do you mean by that Schmidt?" said the Doctor, his Scottish accent coming to the forefront.

In response, Schmidt pulled his com-link. "Computer, this is Heinrich Schmidt, Thunder Island controller. Please acknowledge" he said.

"Voice Print confirmed" replied the computer.

"Standby for Code Terminator Access Code Cyberdyne 101, 800. Acknowledge Please" said Schmidt.

"Standby code confirmed. Please state time length" answered the computer.

"20 minutes from now. MARK!" said Schmidt as he broke the connection. "And what was that all about?" asked the Doctor.

"I just put a 20 minute delay on the implementation of Auto Destruct. Once the delay ends, there will be only 15 minutes left until the base is destroyed" said the base controller.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_AN: When I started working on this, the last chapter of Cyberstrike, like many fans of Doctor Who, I was sad to hear on 2/22/2011 the death of Nicholas Courtney, know to one and all as Brigadier Alistair Gordon Leftbridge Stewart. He was on who was loved by fans of the show, and he will be missed by one and all._

"Are you serious about doing this? If you blow this base up, you'll kill your friends yourself, your C and C personnel, as well as destroy a base that cost U.N.I.T. several million pounds to build" said Bambera. Just then, the com-link on Schmidt's belt sounded.

"Ja, what!" he snapped.

"Linda here sir. The Cybermen seem to be retreating" she reported. "Impossible. My sensors still indicate Cybermen on the base. Contact the others. Inform them that I'm leading the hunt myself, and that we have ten minutes left till Code Terminator's delay expires. Schmidt out." With that, he broke the link and started out the door. As he did so, the enteryway locked behind him. Quickly, Brigadier Bambera, Ace, and the Doctor, tried to open the door, but to their dismay, the thuds that they had heard indicated that it was locked.

"Well Doctor, what do we do now?" asked Bambera.

While the one group was trapped in the control room, things were coming to a head in other areas. Schmidt was in an access tube stalking Cybermen, when they began to pull back! They Cyber Controller had ordered the Cyber Commander to have the forces to return to Telos! The order went out and, of the original 500 Cybermen, only 100 were left. Also, Linda had managed to contact the rest of the C and C personnel, to try and override self-destruct.

As some of the Cybermen moved past his position, Schmidt pulled the trigger on the Auto Mag. Two Cybermen turned as they sensed the bullets coming toward them, but it was too late. The gold magnum bullets went out and blew holes in them that would crack a cylinder block in a semi-trailer rig. However, other Cybermen captured him.

"Take him to the ships. We will process him and make him into one of us" stated one of the Cybermen in an emotionless voice.

In the Control Room, the Doctor was trying to figure a way out of this situation. "Maybe if we tried to remove the hinges?" suggested Bambera. "It wouldn't do any good. By the time we got them off, we would probably have run out of time or suffocate" replied the Doctor, very darkly.

Suddenly, the intercom in the room came to life. "Doctor, this is Thomas. We're going to try and open the hatch from this side. So please stay clear of the door" he told them.

"Go ahead and try and open it from your side. If you can't, then we'll blow it from this end" replied the Doctor. "And Thomas, not to put any more pressure on the situation, but Schmidt has activated the self destruct sequence" called out the Doctor.

Five minutes later, Thomas called back over the intercom. "Doctor, it looks like you're going to have to open it from your side. Its frozen solid on our side" he stated. With that, the Doctor gave a signal to Ace, who planted some Nitro 9 along the portal. Then everybody in the room covered their ears as the explosive went off. As the smoke cleared, Thomas, Linda Mayes, and some of the other members of the base entered.

"Are you folks alright?" asked Linda.

"We're fine" answered Bambera.

"We'll have time for civilities later" snapped the Doctor.

"What do you mean 'later' "asked both Thomas and Mayes.

"Before Schmidt left, he put a 20 minute delay on the self destruct and activated it!" he retorted.

That news stunned the two C and C members. "How long ago was that?" asked Brian, concern on his face and in the tone of his voice.

"About five minutes ago" answered the Doctor.

"Then we've got trouble. If Heinrich did activate the self destruct, then we had better either find Heinrich, or, if that is impossible, try and abort the self-destruct" said Brian, as a grim look appeared on his face.

"What's this about a self destruct mechanism?" asked a concerned Bambera.

"Unless the proper command phrase is given before the one minute mark, both the regular generator and the fusion generator will overload, causing a bolt of energy to be unleashed" said Mayes.

"How much energy" asked the Doctor?

"About 100 gigawatts" answered Thomas.

"What does that mean Doctor?" asked Ace. "A normal bolt of lightning has a rating of 10 gigawatts. This one would be 10 times more powerful" he answered.

"I don't understand Professor. What would happen if it hits here?" asked Ace.

"Anything within 5 square miles would be completely obliterated without a trace" said the Doctor, very seriously.

"How do you want to handle the situation Doctor?" asked Bambera.

"You and Ace try and recover Schmidt from the Cybermen. If we can get him back, we can get him to cancel self-destruct. Brian Thomas and I will try to figure out a way to counter the self destruct from here. Linda, I want you and the rest of the C and C personnel to begin evacuation of the rest of the people, in case we can't stop the self –destruct, "answered the Doctor. With that, the three groups split up and went to work.

A few minutes later, Thomas and the Doctor were at work trying to come up with the cancellation code, to stop the self-destruct sequence. "Doctor, are you sure that you remember the proper code used by Schmidt?" inquired the American.

"I'm positive. Code Terminator, Access Code Cyberdyne 101, 800" snapped the Doctor. Suddenly the computer's voice came over the intercom.

"Delay period is over. 15 minutes to self-destruct. Repeat: 15 minutes to self destruct" announced the female voice.

The human and the Time Lord looked at each other, and intensified their efforts.

As the Doctor and Thomas worked at trying to find the abort code, Bambera and Ace moved toward the craft, and spotted Cybermen returning toward their craft. As Bambera scanned the area with binoculars, she quickly spotted one of the Cyber craft and people being brought toward them. "Ace, how much of your Nitro-Nine do you have left?" she asked in a low, tight voice.

"About two or three canisters are left. Why do you ask?" inquired the younger girl.

Before the U.N.I.T. officer could answer, she saw something that shocked her. It was a pair of Cybermen, carrying somebody. Adjusting the binoculars, Bambera saw that they were carrying Schmidt! "Alright Ace, here's the plan" whispered Bambera, motioning Ace closer.

As the Cybermen carrying Schmidt moved toward their craft, their audio sensors picked up the sound of what humans called "whistling". Proceeding toward the sound, they found Ace, leaning against a rock formation, lazily sunning herself wearing only her shirt and pants. "Hello Schmidt. Hot enough for you?" she asked in a throaty voice. Schmidt just looked at her blankly. Ace then turned toward the Cybermen. "What about you big silver guys? Do you want to party?" she cooed.

As the two Cybermen put Schmidt down, and turned toward Ace, shots rang out from behind them, as Bambera fired her Israeli Dessert Eagle .357 Automatic Magnum. The first bullet hit the back of the Cybermen and ripped through the systems and its control unit. The second bullet went into the head and completely destroyed the other silver being. Ace then grabbed Schmidt and started pulling him toward the Brigadier.

"Nice job Ace" said the black officer.

"It was your idea" responded Ace, as they carried him back to the control center.

With about five minutes left, all the members of the C and C group, Bambera, Ace, and the Doctor, were trying to revive Schmidt. "Any luck Doctor?" asked Rogers.

"None at all. I've tried everything that I can think of to revive him with no luck. In fact," said the Doctor, "I'm tempted to do something I've only done a few times since I learned it."

"And what is that Professor?" asked Ace.

"A mind meld Ace. It's the only way that I know of to get the information with less than five minutes to go" responded the Doctor.

"Brian, have you had any luck in getting the Cancellation code?" asked Rogers.

Brian just shook his head. "I've tried everything that I could think of Neil. Nothing works. If the Doctor can't get the code from Schmidt, then we're sunk" said a downhearted Brian Thomas. With that, the Doctor proceeded with the mind meld.

Placing his hands along the temples, and the forehead, the Doctor began calling out "My mind to your mind, open your mind tome Schmidt" he called out over and over again. As he did so, his consciousness merged with Schmidt's, and found himself in the midst of a maze. Quickly making his way through the mental maze, he found Schmidt curled up in a little ball. Mentally shaking his head, he called out "Schmidt, it's me, The Doctor. Look at me" he said.

Schmidt carefully opened one eye and looked at the Doctor. "Have they gone?" he asked.

"Yes, the Cybermen have left. But, we need the cancellation code to prevent the self destruction of _Thunder Island_. We need the code!" snapped the Doctor.

"Why should I give you the cancellation code? Its better that this base be destroyed than ever let it be overrun by aliens" retorted Schmidt.

"And if the base is destroyed, you go with it Schmidt! Now, give me the code" roared the Doctor.

That news got to Schmidt. He quickly gave the Doctor the information that he needed to cancel the self-destruct. The Doctor hurriedly returned from Schmidt's mind to his own, to let the others know what he had recovered.

As the Doctor came out of the link, he became aware of the people around him: Bambera, Ace, the comatose Schmidt, Brian Thomas, Neil Rodgers, and Linda Meyers. "Did you succeed Doctor? Did you get the cancellation code?" asked Thomas, worry evident on his voice.

Sighing, as he got up, the Doctor turned toward Thomas. "Yes, I got the information. Unfortunately, "turning toward Schmidt, "your controller is going to be out of events for a while" said the Doctor.

"Doctor, we are running out of time" said Rogers.

Nodding, the Doctor turned toward the members of the C and C group. "You're right. We are down to" "One minute and 30 seconds to self destruct" said the computer, as it interrupted the Time Lord.

Scowling, the Doctor picked up Schmidt's com-link and activated it. "Computer, this is The Doctor, U.N.I.T.'s Scientific Advisor. Please acknowledge" he stated.

"Name acknowledged" responded the computer.

"Cancel Self Destruct: Code Cyberdyne T-1000, the Thunder Rolls. Repeat Cyberdyne T-1000 The Thunder Rolls. Acknowledge" The Time Lord spat out. As seconds passed, the people in the room, except for the Doctor, saw their lives pass before their eyes.

Suddenly the com-link beeped and the computer was heard to say "Self-Destruct canceled at 30 seconds. All systems returning to normal operations." A cry of relief and jubilation rang out in the control room

Epilogue

Over the next few days, memorial services were held for the 30 men and women that lost their lives defending _Thunder Island_, and the 10 that were captured by the Cybermen.

Finally, after all was said and done, it was time for the Doctor, Ace, and Bambera to leave _Thunder Island_ and return to England.

"You sure you won't stay Doctor? We need a new Controller now that Schmidt is going to need major help to regain his mind" half asked, half pleaded Brian Thomas.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm no leader. I'm just someone who works to balance the forces of light and darkness when needed. Besides, I think you'll make a better controller than I would" said the Doctor.

"Professor, come on. The launch won't wait much longer" called out Ace. With that, the trio left the base. Would they ever return? Only time and the Time Lords of Gallifrey know for certain.


End file.
